Inuzuka Christmas Crisis
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: It's Christmas time but Kiba doesn't know what to get Sakura. He wants something that would make her like him so he has to find the perfect gift and find a good way to give it too her. KibaSaku


Kiba Inuzuka was ready to rip all the hair out of his head and scream. The village was calm and under no attack so he had time off to relax but instead he was looking all around the shops and stands for perfect present to give to Sakura. He's had feelings for the girl for as long as he could remember but he could never voice them because of Sasuke. Now that the Uchiha was out of the village and Sakura's mind no longer spinning with thoughts of him it was the perfect time to confess his love and get Sakura to be his. There was only one problem with his plan…he didn't know what to buy Sakura for Christmas!

It was that time again in the Leaf Village and normally it would be no big deal for Kiba, he would buy presents for all his friends and receive thanks of appreciation in return but this year was so much different then last time. He had the perfect opportunity to tell Sakura how he feels about her and he couldn't buy one single present. He's been looking for the perfect gift for months now but wherever he went he saw noting that would make Sakura smile that perfect smile of hers.

He always liked her smile, it made him want to smile too. He had seen it so many times back at the academy and vowed that he would keep her smiling. When the boys in their class tired picking on her he would beat them all up, if she forgot her lunch he would share his, and if she ever cried he would send Akamaru over to be by her side while he beat up the bullies that made her cry. He would do anything to keep that smile of hers, even when she announced that she was interested in Sasuke he still kept watch over her. It hurt that she liked another guy but Kiba had convinced himself that somehow Sasuke had put her under some weird jutsu and he would break it. Of course when he got older he realized that Sakura admired the guy for his strength and good looks so he made sure to get stronger and prayed that puberty would work in his favor and not make him into a pizza-faced nerd. His wishes were granted and he had turned out looking very good, he was strong, was next in line for the clan, good looks, money, and everything that would make any girl swoon over him.

"Now if only that girl was Sakura," he mused to himself quietly as he walked down yet another aisle of another store. He was looking at the stuffed animals, hoping he could find something that Sakura would like. "Maybe this?" It was a small dog that looked exactly like Akamaru back when he was still a puppy. _"Sakura did say she always liked Akamaru and if I gave her this then she would always think of me when she sees it." _

He thought about the gift and how well it could work if he did give it to Sakura.

/Fantasy/

"_Merry Christmas, Sakura." He said happily, handing her a red bag that held her present inside. _

_She smiled at him and happily accepted the gift she had been given. She quickly unwrapped it and cheered when she saw the small stuffed dog. "Kiba, I love it." She hugged it closely to her chest. _

"_I hoped you would." He replied with a smile. _

"_I'll always keep it with me," she hugged it even closer to her chest. "Even when I'm asleep, I'll pretend it's you my love." She held a small blush on her cheeks as she spoke and looked up at him. _

_Kiba had his hands on her cheeks, pulling their two faces together. "I'm glad to hear that." The two leaned in for a kiss, each confessing their undying love for the other. _

/End Fantasy/

Kiba had a wide grim on his face as he thought over his gift. It was perfect, the stuffed toy would remind Sakura of him even when she was asleep. "Alright." He ran to the counter to pay for his purchase, once home he would wrap it and wait for Christmas morning to give Sakura her gift.

"Arf!" he had just finished paying when Akamaru was pulling at his pants, trying to make him leave the store.

"What's wrong boy?" he didn't understand what his best friend was doing. Why was he in such a hurry to leave?

"Kiba?" he jumped when he heard her voice, her scent suddenly filling his nose, and his cheeks burning a deep scarlet that matched his clan marking perfectly.

"Sakura," he turned around faster then Gai or Lee ever could hope to do and had another smile. "What are you doing here?" Now he understood why Akamaru was in such a hurry to leave. He had been so deep in thought about Sakura that he had missed her scent and Akamaru was trying to help him before he was discovered.

She gave him a smile of her own and he felt his heartbeat pick up. "Just some last minute Christmas shopping," He could see now the shopping bags in her hands all filled with presents that she would give to her friends. He wondered if she had already gotten him something, if anything at all. "Don't worry, I already got your gift." She knew what he was thinking without him saying anything at all. Just add another check mark on his list of reasons why Sakura was the perfect girl for him, even his mother approved of her. She had changed from the crying little girl that she was, she was a strong medic now that had the Inuzuka clan approval if Kiba decided to mate with her.

"That's good!" he grinned, one hand going behind his head as he tried hiding the gift he bought for her behind him and Akamaru. He didn't want her to know that he was buying her gift last minute, his sister had told him that girls thought guys like that were just cheap and didn't care for them. But that was the total opposite of how he felt, he had been searching for a gift for her for months now and he only found a good one today. "Well I should probably let you get back to your shopping," he gave her a small wave goodbye and left her so he could return home and think of what would be the best way for him to give Sakura her gift. Of course he was going to buy her something more, his love for her went beyond that of a small stuffed dog, and he would show her that.

"Arf!" Akamaru grabbed his pant's leg again and growled at him to do more. He had a good chance with Sakura and he was ruining it by walking away.

"Sakura," he called out to her, running back to where she was and blushed another deep scarlet. "Christmas morning, can we meet up? I want to give you your present then." He breathed out, hoping she would agree. Christmas morning was a time to be spent with people that mean the world to you and that was what Sakura meant to him. It was a romantic time and he would not waste it because he was worried about how she would react to his confession.

Actually he was scared that by confessing his love it would end up ruining their friendship. Being her friend meant he got to spend time with her, talk with her for hours and learning more about what makes Sakura smile. He was so glad that everyone got so much closer after the Chunin exams, after they graduated he barely saw her anymore and was worried that he really would lose her to the Uchiha but everyone had reunited after the exams and became closer. _"But I want more than friendship." _He thought, waiting for her to answer him. He was glad that they were close friends but he wanted so much more than friendship. He wanted sparks flying, holding hands, let's cuddle and kiss all the time kind of love.

"Sure," He stiffed at her soft voice, eyes wide, and ears twitching. Did he hear her right or was he just having another one of his fantasies again? "Where do you want to meet up?" He wasn't hearing things. Sakura agreed to meet him up on Christmas.

He couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face even if he wanted too. "How about the park? It's really nice this time of year." The park was a perfect place to meet up. It was always free of people on Christmas morning so they wouldn't be interrupted by anyone and it was a great spot to confess his feelings.

"Sounds good." She agreed with the spot and he was doing a victory dance inside his mind.

"Great," It really was. Finally he was going to confess and get Sakura to be his girlfriend. "We'll meet up around twelve? Is that good?" he smiled again when she nodded her head, agreeing with both the time and place. "See you later than, Sakura!" This time he waved goodbye with much more enthusiasm as he ran out of the store. He had more shopping to do if he was going to finish his perfect gift for Sakura by Christmas morning.

Once he left Sakura he continued his quest on finding the perfect gift for his dream girl. He found a few items and got them but he felt he should add in a little more. "Ok, now what else to buy for Sakura?" he was in a new shop, searching for another gift to buy for his cherry blossom love. So far he had gotten her a stuffed animal, a pair of ruby red earrings, and a heart shaped choker necklace that was also a watch. Inside the heart was the watch, trimmed with pink diamonds and a dark pink fabric that would look perfect tied around her slim neck. He knew he was over doing it but he's been in love with this girl for years now and he was not about to waste a good opportunity with gifts that only just started to express how he feels.

In his mind Sakura should be treated like a queen and he would do that. The Inuzuka clan was just as well known and powerful as the Uchiha and Hyuga clan and had good clan status as them. So what if they had world wide known Kekkei Genkai, that doesn't mean everyone in the clan is happy. Look at how Neji used to be before he met Naruto, he hated being born a Hyuga and his "cursed fate" that he was born with. Everyone in the Inuzuka clan was treated with the same amount of respect, whether it be the main family or branch family, everyone is treated as equal. The only ones that were treated differently were the Alphas of the clan, something he was going to be once he marries.

He smiled at that thought. If he and Sakura married then they would be the Alphas of his family, both would become the heads of the clan. He liked the thought of that very much. Him and Sakura getting married, having kids, and ruling over the clan with a peaceful yet firm hold that would be praised for centuries to come. That's what Sakura deserved after all. After everything Sasuke put her through she deserved to be treated with care and love that only he could give her. Kiba would do that, this Christmas was his chance to show her what a good boyfriend/husband he would make. "Now what to buy?" he scanned all the shelves for any items that would get his cherry blossom to smile.

His trained eyes looked over everything, from perfume to make-up, "But Sakura is already beautiful. Make-up won't do her anything but make her look like a clown and her scent is already amazing and I want to smell that, not some fruity smell that makes my nose burn," Those items were out so he moved on to the next ones. There were lots of clothes and jewelry in the next row, lots of colors and shining brightly in the sunlight. "I already got her lots of jewelry and I'm really sure what her size is," Those were out too. He got her enough jewelry and he could have probably guessed her size if he stared at her body enough but Sakura deserved his respect so he looked at her face and not just her body. "What's next?" he sighed and moved on. There had to be something that Sakura would like. Something that would make her jump up and down in joy and hug him, something that would match her beauty and show the world.

"That's it!" he and Akamaru ran down the aisle and jumped right in front of a dress that had him already drooling at the thought of Sakura wearing it. It was red knee length dress with a ribbon tied around the middle to show off her could figure and was spaghetti strapped, it was perfect for her. It was the same shade of red as her leaf village headband and the ribbon she used to wear as a child. "Now just to find the right size," he looked over the tags but all the numbers and letters were confusing him, he didn't know Sakura's size and he couldn't ask her.

"Kiba?' he jumped at the voice and spun around with a flushed face only to see his teammate Hinata staring at him. "What are you doing here?" she looked questioningly at the item Kiba was trying hard to hide behind his back but he couldn't escape the Hyuga eyes that could see all.

He sighed and showed the red dress to Hinata, the blush still blooming on his face. "I'm buying Christmas presents for Sakura but I don't know what her size is." He confessed, he was embarrassed that his teammate had caught him looking at things for Sakura. His family and team knew he liked the girl but it was still embarrassing that he was caught looking at girl clothes.

Hinata remained silent for a moment, looking over her flushed face teammate before smiling. She walked past him and looked through the same red dresses herself before pulling out one and handing it to Kiba. "This one should fit Sakura perfectly," She smiled with a small blush on her pale cheeks and handed the dress to her teammate. "We've gone shopping together before so I know her size." She explained, happy that she could help Kiba with his love He's helped her sometimes with Naruto and she feels like she owes him for all the times he's helped her.

Kiba stared at the dress in hand before grinning madly. "Hinata, you rock!" he picked the girl off her feet and spun her around, cheering that he finally had the greatest gift for Sakura. He put his teammate down and ran to the cashier, he had just completed his gifts for Sakura and he was proud of himself.

"Arf!" Akamaru called out to him, running over to a rack that had a black jacket. It was for girls and it had fake fur running along the edge where the zipper was supposed to be and had buttons running along the fur line. It was small and would only reach the waist of whoever wore it but Kiba liked it. "This should go with the dress." He smiled, happy that he found another thing he could give her, because of the cold he would have to wait until spring for Sakura to wear the dress but with the jacket she could wear it now.

"Arf!" Akamaru called again and had a box in his mouth. Kiba took it and looked at what was inside.

A pair of black high heels that were Sakura's size with black straps that would wrap around her ankle three times. There was no buckle so she would have to tie together in a small bow and Kiba liked them. They matched the dress and jacket and now he had a new idea in mind for his date with Sakura Christmas morning. He ran to the cashier again and paid for everything, he wanted to get home as soon as possible so he could put his plan into action.

He ran out of the store and jumped onto Akamaru's back, the two jumping along the rooftop and through the forest, trying to get to the Inuzuka compound as fast as they could. He had everything he needed and now just to wrap them up and prepare everything by Christmas morning. "That's tomorrow so I got a lot of planning to do. Overtime Akamaru!" He called out to his best friend and the giant dog agreed, running at top speed down the forest road, both laughing when the wind hit their faces.

Sakura rolled over in her sleep, the warm blankets she had wrapped herself in felt so nice that she wanted to remain in them all day. It was Christmas and her day off, so if she wanted to she could stay in bed all day but she couldn't. She had promise Kiba that she would meet up with him at the park so they could exchange presents and then she had to go to a Christmas party that Naruto was throwing. With a long sigh she pushed off the warm blankets and sat up with a good stretch of her body, trying to get rid of any remainders of sleep still in her. She groaned when her feet touched the cold floor of her room and went to her robe when she saw a nicely wrapped package sitting on her desk. It was wrapped all in red paper with a big red bow on the top.

Slowly she walked over to it and looked it over. It wasn't there when she went to sleep and she didn't hear her parents come in the middle of the night so where did it come from? She looked it over some more until she found a card attached to the side of it, she picked it up with get care, in case it was a paper bomb, when she saw it was safe she opened the card.

_To: Sakura _

_From: Kiba _

"Kiba?" That was strange? She didn't remember Kiba giving her any presents last night. She thought they were going to exchange this morning in the park? With a shrug she opened her gift and gasped at what was inside. A red knee length dress with a red ribbon in the middle of it, the color and texture were beautiful and she wanted to cry when she saw it. She couldn't believe he had gotten her something so amazing. "I can't believe he got me this? I wonder if he had any help?" she held the dress up to the mirror, examining it more and trying to see how it would look on her. "Huh?" On the mirror was a note addressed to her.

_Dear Sakura, _

_Its Christmas morning and I'll be waiting for you in the park but you have to come in the dress. Its Christmas so you gotta wear you present. Now go into your closet and get what's inside to wear over it. _

_Signed, Kiba Inuzuka_

She smiled as she read the note. It seems Kiba is really into the holiday spirits and she liked that. Christmas was one of her favorite holidays so she wanted to celebrate it with people that would make her laugh and smile on this day, not make her frown at everything that passed by.

Laughing at her thoughts she got herself ready. Pajamas off, teeth brush, and bed hair fixed before she put on her new favorite dress. It fit her perfectly and she couldn't help herself, she spun around her room like she was a little girl pretending to be a princess at a ball. "The note said to go into my closet," she remembered and walked over to her closet, hoping she had something that would go well with her new dress. She opened the closet door and smiled when she saw a light blue bag hanging in the middle. She had a feeling she knew who it was from and opened it right away. "So cool!" she beamed, putting on her new jacket and looking herself over in the mirror again. The dress and jacket went well together and made her look really good looking. Sakura was really starting to enjoy her presents.

"Another note?" she found a folded piece of paper sticking out of one of the jacket's pockets and read what Kiba had written to her now.

_Good! You found your other gift and I hope it fits. You'll need it if we're gonna meet in the park. It's pretty windy out so the fur inside it will keep your little-itsy-bitsy body warm. Now go out into the hall and leave for the park already, I'm getting bored waiting alone. But when you leave be sure not to make to much nose and wake your parents. The taps might annoy them. _

_Signed _

_K.I. _

"Little-Itsy-Bitsy body?" she had laughed at his words. She hadn't been called little since she was a Genin and that was when she was being insulted. Only she knew Kiba wasn't insulting her, he was too nice to do that to her. "What does he mean by taps?" She put down the note and walked out of her room like it said she should and found out what he meant by the taps. Outside her door were two high heels with a pink bow on top. She picked them up and put them on, making sure that she made as little noise as possible as she walked down her stairs and out her front door. Of course she made sure that she had the bag that had Kiba's present in it. They had set up the meeting in the park to exchange gifts but it seemed like Kiba couldn't wait. She wasn't complaining, she was enjoying herself.

This Christmas was turning out to be really fun. She couldn't wait to see what else Kiba had planned for her. With her new outfit complete she took off in the direction of the park where Kiba said he was waiting for her and she had to stop the urge to run down the empty streets. Something about all this was filling her body with energy, making her feel light on her feet but she contained herself and continued to walk. She didn't want to ruin her new shoes after only just getting them so she would walk calmly down the road and see what other surprises Kiba had in store for her. This was so much fun, it was like she was a little kid again who was waiting to see Santa and what he would bring her.

The walk to the park was quiet and somewhat lonely, all the people were inside probably opening gifts with their families and Sakura was a little sad that she was walking alone. She wanted to talk to someone but she kept reminding herself that soon she would see Kiba and the two would exchange gifts together and probably talk for hours until it was time to go to Naruto's Christmas party. "I see another present!" This she did run. She was at the park's entrance and saw a small green wrapped box in the middle of the ground and ran to get it. She picked it up and found the note attached to it but she put it away to read after she opened her present. Unwrapping the green paper and opening the box she gasped when she saw the shining ruby red earrings that were staring back at her. They were so beautiful and looked expensive too and she felt a little bad that she didn't spend more on Kiba. He had gotten her so much and she only got him one thing and now she felt bad. "I guess I have to make it up to him." She would do so. He was being so sweet to her and she wanted to do something in return.

Before she could do that she put the earrings on and read the note Kiba had left for her.

_You're almost there! About time, me and Akamaru are running out of card games to play. I hope you enjoy the earrings, I'm betting they look great on you and I always win my bets. So hurry up and find me. I wanna see you! _

_From,_

_Kiba and Akamaru_

She smiled and put the note inside her pocket, where all the other notes were that Kiba had written for her. She would be keeping these notes for a long time and would be damned if she ever throws them out. With the earrings on she set off into the park, a small jog setting into her system as she searched for any signs of brown hair, red upside triangles, or a giant white dog. She looked around for a few minutes before her eyes spotted another present, this one hanging off a tree branch and Sakura couldn't stop the joyful squeak that came out of her mouth as she ran to open another present.

"I wonder what it is?" she opened the small pink bag and smiled at the piece of jewelry she saw. A heart shaper pink choker with a clock in the heart. Automatically she tied the necklace around her neck, or tried too but to hands stopped her before she could finish the bow. She recognized who hands were on top of hers and let them tie the ribbon around her neck and waited for them to finish.

"Well? Aren't you going to read the note?" his voice was light with a gentle tone and she smiled when she heard it.

She looked inside the pink bag and saw a small piece of paper stick out. She read the note out loud. "Turn around." She listened and turned around.

"Merry Christmas, Sakura!" Kiba was in front of her, a small stuffed animal in his hands as he held it out for her to take.

She smiled and took the stuffed toy that remained her so much of Akamaru. "Merry Christmas, Kiba."

"I'm glad to see you like my presents." He had one hand behind his neck as he looked down at her, wearing all his gifts, and she wasn't sure but she could have sworn that he was blushing. Although there was no snow the wind was still cold so he is cheeks could have turned red from the cold but something her that wasn't the case.

"I do," She touched the necklace she now wore and smiled again. "Thank you," She was really enjoying her Christmas and now it was time for Kiba to enjoy his. "You gave me all your presents so I think it's only fair I give you yours." She handed him the bag she had carried all the way here and opened he would like what she got him.

Kiba took the bag from her and opened it with such speed and enthusiasm that Sakura was amazed that he didn't just rip the bag apart to get what it held inside. "Whoa!" He pulled out a new leather jacket and beamed. This was the new one that just came out a week ago and it was supposedly sold out in all the stores in Konoha. He had seen the jacket and wanted to buy it since his old one was getting pretty used but he couldn't find it anywhere. "Thanks, Sakura!" he took off the jacket he was wearing and put on his new one. He would wear it everyday.

"I'm glad you like it." She really was glad that he did. She had been worried that he might have already bought it but it seems like he didn't.

"But how did you get it?" he asked, zipping up the jacket and loving how it felt on him. It was a gift from Sakura so it was special and if he imaged it was like she would be hugging him all the time. Even now with the wind blowing he could smell her scent on the material. "I thought I would have to go all the way to the Sand Village to buy this thing."

"There are some advantages to being the Hokage's apprentice. I was able to call in some favors and had it deliver to my house last night," She explained how she had obtained the jacket and Kiba loved it even more. "There's also a little something for Akamaru too," she told them and Kiba went back to the bag. He pulled out a new brush for the nin-dog and Akamaru was jumping in excitement at his new brush. "I remember you telling me that you needed to buy a new one since his old one was getting old and to full of dog fur."

"This is great!" Kiba squatted down and started brushing his companion with his new brush and the happy barks he got back told him that Akamaru liked his present too.

"I'm glad you both like your gifts but I feel a little bad," she told them, hugging the stuffed dog closer to her body. "You got me so much and I only got you one thing." In total Kiba had gotten her six things and she only got him one thing. She didn't know if she should call herself cheap or a bad friend but she needed to do so more shopping to make up for it.

"I think I know a way you could make up for it," he stood up and Sakura waited for him to tell her how. However instead of words he used actions. His head leaned in closer to hers and before she could blink his lips were on hers, slow and gentle as they kissed her gasping lips. He pulled back before she could do anything. "How about being my date to Naruto's party?" he had a blush on his face, this time she was sure of it.

She looked at his blushing face, eyes full of hope as they looked down at her, and she smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to answer him but stopped when she got a better idea. Placing her toy beside Akamaru she walked in closer to Kiba and like him she leaned forward and kissed him. Arms wrapped around his neck and his wrapping around her waist.

"I'll take that as a yes," he grinned when they pulled back and she nodded. She would be his date tonight, tomorrow, and for a long time to come.

They leaned back in to kiss again but were stopped when a strong wind came and blush Sakura's hair into Kiba's face, stopping their kissing moment. "Dumb wind." Sakura muttered, wishing she had brought her leaf headband. She could have used it to tie her hair back.

"Not a problem," Kiba wore his but untied it and wrapped it around Sakura's head in the place where hers usually is. "It's not red but it still matches your outfit." He told her and she smiled.

She moved to the side of him, kissing his cheek and wrapping her arm around his. "Thank you."

Kiba grinned from ear to ear, "No problem," He kissed the side of her head. "Wanna get some food before we head over to Naruto?" he asked, wanting to start their date already. He finally got the girl of his dreams and he wanted to start their relationship now!

"Sure." Sakura liked that idea. Picking up her new favorite toy, Kiba and her walked out of the park together with Akamaru following next to them. The whole way they talked with each other, enjoying the others company and silently saying in their heads the same thing.

"_Best Christmas Ever!" _


End file.
